NEED
by ARCHANGEMON
Summary: Raven is blood boils with desires that she cannot control. it seeks out that which will help her and in doing so she will hurt one of her dearest friends RARO Pairing R raiting just to be sure FINISHED
1. Default Chapter

**SYMPTOMS**

**CHAPTER 01**

**The Titan Tower is calm. Filled night where usually when they members of the super hero group would rest after a long day of battling evil doers and so it was why they have the highest security detail in the world so that they could rest without worry. **

**Yet danger has a way of finding its way in and of infiltrating there defenses. Especially when one of there own is the danger. That threatens to hurt them even if it's not intentional. Even if she can do nothing to stop herself for her mind and body are not as united as any normal living creature. **

**Her is a unique physique and in this night she had found that she had become ill. Her body burns with something that she does not understand and her mind screeches at her and her defenses to free herself and to seek aid where ever it can find it.**

**Yet she knows that this will be a betrayal of their trust. She would be doing something that is a violation of every thing she fights against, but she knows there is no other way and she releases herself. **

**In the darkness of the night a shadow moves within darkness. It slides towards the strongest of will powers. Towards the one she has been familiar with she has been within this mind and she smile. **

**_" Wake up. "_**

**The voice stirs the body in the bed before her. She smiles and licks her lips yet she awaits and pulls the cover to reveal the form of her leader's body. A smiles play's on the dark figure as she watches him stir awake. **

**_"Huh? W-what is… "_**

**_" Relax and feel at peace. "_**

**Within second the figure falls into a daze between sleep and wakefulness. A state of mind that suits the dark figure perfectly, it smiles as it slides to his bed and touches his body. She feels scar tissue and burn marks on his body. The marks signify him to be a warrior.**

**_" You must aid me. "_**

**_" R-raven? Ungh W-what?"_**

**_" Let me fill your mind with pleasure as you aid me. "_**

**Then it happened his body shook violently and shivered as muscle spasms raked his body. She gasped in pleasure as she trembled with the release she needed gasping for air she fell on top of his body. Opening her eyes she looked at the unconscious form of Robin beside her. **

**_" I'm sorry. "_**

**The whisper went unheard and as she closed her eyes she teleported away from him not being able to heal him for fear that it might affect her. So back in her dark room she closed her eyes and tried to meditate on her actions. **

**The morning came and the tower was filled with noise once more as the titans woke and there daily routine started. They began as they always did the discussion at breakfast and then they noticed **

**One of their own was missing.**

**_" Yo were is Robin?"_**

**_" Hey yeah he is always the first one up. "_**

**Cyborg looked at beast boy who had an equally confused expression on his face. As they knew all to well their leader was never late and as the alien girl named Starfire tried to go and see if something was wrong she was surprised when the dark girl spoke.**

**_" Perhaps he is in need of more rest. "_**

**_" Raven?"_**

**_" It has happened to all of us more than once Starfire. I am sure he is only in need of more rest. There is no need to disturb him."_**

**_" Yeah, Star don't worry about it. "_**

**_" Very well I guess you are right. "_**

**Starfire nodded and floated towards them. Beast Boy however glanced at the dark girl and noticed her far away look as if she were deep in thought. While In the room of their leader a presence lingered and stirred him to wake. **

**_" Wake robin. "_**

**The figure's eyes shot open. The voice was inside him but he dismissed the idea and just looked as far into the room. He could have sworn that there was some one there. As he tried to get up he failed and felt exhausted, drained both mentally, emotionally and physically.**

**_" Ungh what is wrong with me. "_**

**Shaking his head and opening his eyes he looked at himself. He was not dressed and his chest hurt. Touching the aching part he felt a sting, looking at the area he discovered nail marks going straight down across his chest. **

**_" W-what happened. "_**

**Back in the kitchen Raven looked at her tea and walked away from the others heading towards her room. She stopped in the hallway when she noticed Robin walking towards her. He smiled and waved. **

**_" H-hey Raven. "_**

**_" Are you ok?"_**

**_" Y-yeah just tired I guess I've been working out to much. I better take it easy. "_**

**_" I think that would be for the best. "_**

**Robin smiled and walked towards the kitchen to get something to eat. Raven however walked inside her room and fell to the floor. Closing her eyes she hugged herself and cried she had done something terrible last night and it had caused Robin something more than just physical pain. As she thought about it more she felt sorry. **

**Because it was not the first or last time that she used him in that way she needed him and for all intent and purposes she knew what she was doing was close to one of the most hated crimes and yet she couldn't stop. She knew that tonight would be the same. **

**But until then the day was still fresh and she needed to meditate and collect herself. She had to be strong to be the one who kept strong or he would be in more pain. Taking a deep breath she put the mask of a stoic girl and walked towards the living room.**

**_" Have you seen my? "_**

**_" shhhhhhh! "_**

**The green teen jumped towards her and put his hands over her mouth. She was about to send him across the room when he pointed at the couch. Her eyes softened and she walked away from him and towards the figure sitting on the couch. **

**_" He just fell asleep. "_**

**Whispered the teen that now stood beside her. She glanced at Robin slumped down on the couch sleeping peacefully. Closing her eyes she turned towards Beast Boy and he smiled. **

**_" Looks like he has been pushing himself too hard again. "_**

**_" Looks like it ...we should get him a pillow. "_**

**_" And blanket I'm on it!"_**

**The green figure smiled and rushed towards the hallway leading towards their rooms. Raven looked at the teen on the couch and her eyes softened. She let out a deep breath and shook her head. **

**_" I'm sorry. "_**

**She reached towards his face with a sad smile on her lips. **

_**" Raven?"**_

**She pulled away just before she could make contact with his face. Pulling her hood over her head she place her cold and hard mask on and just looked at Beast Boy who raised an eyebrow. **

**_" What were you doing? "_**

**_" Nothing. Did you get the things?"_**

**_" Ah yeah here. "_**

**Slowly they managed to move Robin so that he was now lying on the couch. Beast Boy smiled and as they walked out of the room they noticed Cyborg and Starfire in the kitchen. Beast Boy rushed towards them and Raven vanished. **

**Once in her room she shivered and closed her eyes. Clenching her teeth she cursed herself it was too soon the day has just started. Falling to her knees she tried to focus and concentrate. Slowly she regained enough strength to sit in the lotus position and meditate. **

**Her demon heritage was a curse in more ways then one as the sickness of the hot blood would rise every so often now that she was a teenager. She hated herself for it every so often she would need to fulfill those needs until recently meditation had worked but not any more. **

**The meditation had suppressed it for a long time and now it had no or little effect on it She wished she didn't have to do what she did. But it was out of her hands once her blood would boil she would have no control and would seek out some one to relieve herself upon him. **

**Her demon blood urged and drove her to do this to use him. Emotionally, mentally, physically, and she felt sick she rushed towards the bathroom and threw up. Hoping that when this was over she wouldn't have to repeat it again. She hated herself enough already. **

**Continued **

**Archangemon's courner :**

**All my raro fics will get new chapter starting monday sorry for the long delay but now that a new beta lygertigon 99 is back with out net problems i sholdnt have any problem uploading new fics and updating old ones**


	2. relief

**RELIEF **

**CHAPTER 2 **

**Sweat filled bodies mingled within the sheet of his bed. As **

**he tried to focused on the two he found himself draw away from the image **

**by an all to familiar sent of cinnamon with pinch of mint. An all to familiar **

**scent that filled his mind and made him shiver with pleasure. **

**_" ohhh ahhhhhh "_ **

**The moaning and the hands on his chest and face the clawing of **

**his back and the emotion charged dream would haunt him and make him wonder **

**why he dreamth like this and why after the dreams it left him drained and **

**tired more so than usual. **

**_" Sleep now and rest. "_ **

**The voice repeated and he obeyed he could not deny it. He was **

**drawned to it and he nodded. Exhaustions filling his mind and body yet he still **

**saw the figure beside him. **

**_" Rest replenish your strength. I still have need of you."_ **

**He could only nod as darkness claimed him once more. Once his **

**eyes closed and his breathed drowned out raven shivered and closed her eyes. **

**Slowly she walked towards the door and picked her outfit off the ground. **

**All the while un able to stop the shivering and the shaking. **

_**" I-I'm hurting him ..."**_

**She whispered to herself and knew that in more than one way she **

**was using him. While she had access to every thing about him she was **

**leaving him hollow she was usurping his strength and emotions for her own purpouse **

**_" ...I...I'm sorry "_ **

**She let the tears fall and she banished off the room. Manipulating **

**his mind she made once again sure he would not remember any thing. **

**Tampering with his emotions assured her that he didn't feel any conection towards **

**her even tough she felt a conection all to real with him. **

**_" What am I doing ....I'm hurting him using him ...I violated him _**

**_...To satisfy my petty needs. "_ **

**She slumped down on her bed as a wave of guilt washed over her. **

**She knew that sleep would not come to her easy and when it did it would be **

**filled with images she wished would have never been real and would fade **

**away. **

**Morning came and as she awoke she found herself refreshed and **

**once again calm and normal. Streching her lips she yawned and felt a wave **

**of relaxation hit her closing her eyes she smiled content and then froze **

**as the all to familiar scent of him filled her and images of night past **

**began to fill her mind. **

**Images of him lying beside her with his arms around her and she **

**with her arms around him. How his kisess alleviated and reduced her strain on **

**her heated blood. How his caressess cooled her down and comfort her. How **

**she had desired him and senses his desire for her. **

**She rushed towards the shower and tried to rid herself of his **

**scent that was on her. Shaking her head she shivered and felt sick once more **

**only this time it was in revulsion of what she had done. A disgust of her **

**actions. A guilt of how she had used him. **

**_" R-Raven ...I..."_ **

**She frozen and pulled a towled around her rushing out of her **

**bathroom she saw the figure entering her room and she gasped in suprise. **

**_" Robin what ?" _**

**_" H-help "_ **

**The night had been too much. Too many times she had drained him to **

**much to the point of him weak and helpless. Afraid, walking towards the **

**figure on the ground she fell to her knees and pulled his head to her lap. **

**_" Ah God ..I'm sorry ..I'm so sorry. "_ **

**She cradled his body on her arms and cried as each heart beat made **

**her realize how weak she had left him. How his mind was a chaotic mess **

**thanks to her of how he was emotionally empty. **

**_" Please forgive me. Please be ok. "_ **

**She pleaded with the unconcious teen. Her tears streaming down her **

**face she was to caught up in her own sorrow she did not notice the other **

**three teens standing on her door way staring at her in a towel and robin on **

**the ground. **

**Two hours later and the titan tower was serene calm and earily **

**silent. No laughter, no figthing, no nothing, every thing was solemn and quiet for **

**the rest of the day the titans focused on there fallen leader and on the **

**girl who refused to leave his side and would speak of nothing. **

**_" Cyborg how is? " _**

**_" Both of them are ...I don't know BB I wish I knew. " _**

**_" Starfire is on her room she doesn't know how to. " _**

**_" BB I dont even know how to handle this. I mean we can't deny what _**

**_we saw ....I mean... " _**

**_" Don't do this Cyborg. Don't jump to conclusions. " _**

**_" Oh and what else am I supposed to do green man !?" _**

**_" She is not like that ok ....I know she is not. " _**

**Cyborg raised and eye brow and did a double take. Beast Boy **

**sounded sad and at the same time hurt. The realization that the green teen had a **

**crush on Raven had not escape him, truthfully it was pretty obvious **

**_" Oh man I didn't... " _**

**_" Just don't ok. "_ **

**The green teen left and cyborg stood infront of the door to the **

**infirmary thinking what had happened to the two people who were inside. **

**Something was not right but until Robin got back to his feet his **

**priority was to lead the team and help Robin. Any thing else would have to wait. **

**Inside the girl stood beside the bed of the teen who's **

**breathing was shallow and ragged at best. Reaching towards him she felt a wave of **

**thoughts rush towards her and pulled away. His mind was a mess and **

**thanks to her he was lost within his own mind. **

**_" I know every thing about you ...your feelings your secrets your _**

**_past, your hopes your fears ....why do you hide from me now ?"_ **

**The voice echoes in the teen is mind and he recoilled away from **

**her. She was dangerouse she was getting close to his truth. To the one thing he **

**had been able to hide from her, to the one truth that was all that held him together. **

**_" Tell me that one truth. "_ **

**His mind resisted and recoilled back. Hiding, fighting, and failing **

**her mind was strong her mind had been inside his she knew all there was to **

**know about him and he gave up. She needed to know and he could not refuse **

**her. He surrendered to her. **

**_" Love ...for me ?"_ **

**He hid and pulled away but she wouldn't let him. She snagged him and **

**he saw her smile. She was glad because now she had him where she wanted him. He **

**was hers and she enjoyed it. She was delighted that such strong person **

**crumbled before her. **

**_" Desire, love, and need you feel so strongly. "_ **

**He nodded unable to fight back the figure smiled and wrapped her **

**arms around him. Robin leaned against her and closed his eyes. As for the **

**figure she looked infront of her and meet the eyes of her antagonizer. **

**_" He is mine now. " _**

**_" You used him, used me to get to him! " _**

**_" And now that we are together we will never be apart." _**

**_" I wont let you keep him, he means nothing to you. " _**

**_" But to us he is our mate !!" _**

**The mental wave sent the other figure to the ground and raven **

**openned her eyes and pulled away from his touch. Looking around the room she **

**gasped and knew that she had never let go when she first touched him as the **

**monitors began to beep and blip in and out she looked at the door as **

**cyborg rushed towards him. **

**"_ What happened !?" _**

**_" I touched him. " _**

**_" What ?!" _**

**_" I touched him and was sent into a place within my mind were I _**

**_found the truth and what had happened to us. " _**

**_" Raven what in blazes are you? " _**

**_" It was all so simple I didn't.....see it coming ....I'm sorry I _**

**_must meditate. " _**

**_" Oh no tell me what the hell is going on! " _**

**_" If you wish Robin to return to you then let me meditate then I _**

**_will explain all. "_ **

**Cyborg nodded and let her go as he turned to the monitors she **

**noticed robin is brain waves were no more. The leader of the Titans was brain **

**dead his life was now being sustained by machines that were plugged into him. **

**Looking at the fading figure of raven cyborg hoped she would return soon. **

**Reaching her room she cried in anger and things around the room **

**began to float and explode. She didn't care she was angry. She was sad. She **

**didn't know what she felt. All that she knew was that she was manipulated and **

**even though she felt relief that she was not as responsible as she thought **

**she still felt angry. **

**Angry at the fact that she had wished for this. That she had desired **

**him since her entry into his mind. She had felt an attraction towards him, a **

**secret passion for her leader. She saw him as he truly was and for the first **

**time in a long time she felt as if she could relate to some one. **

**_" I..Its my fault my desire for him awakened her. "_ **

**She closed her eyes and as the room was thrown into chaos. She **

**cried and cursed her lust. **


	3. Chapter 3

TRUTHS

CHAPTER 3

It had happened when slade had filled his mask with a gas that affected robin is mind, and made him see and feel slade to such a degree that the teen had almost died, it had happened when she entered his mind; when raven took it upon herself to find him and confront him on his own mind.

"See trough my eyes"

There minds had merged, had united and made them one individual, from that brief moment she had seen and know every thing about him. Yet It was only a glimpse of his true self, it was so fast that it had angered her; she wished for more but slade had interrupted that and had pushed her out.

"I saw his mind I saw him as he truly is"

The broken hearted child that felt alone and filled with hate and sorrow, the boy who wanted revenge, who wanted to find the murdered of his parents and make him pay. The boy, who wanted attention, who wanted some one to tell him it would be ok but there was no one.

"I wanted to see more"

The oath he had made to the man who had given him his opportunity, the determination and the sadness and sorrow had been replaced. He began to work hard; had a new purpose yet he was alone, always was always would be alone and so robin was born.

"I enjoyed his strength and determination"

He fought because he would not let another suffer or go trough what he had gone trough, because every criminal had the possibility of becoming another Tony shuko, another murdered who would take a kid is parents, so he fought and never rested.

"I rejoiced at the feel of his courage and emotions"

The desire started from that moment on; to her he was a kind unlike the others, dark and mysterious; yet caring and compassionate, funny and relaxed. A balance was found within himself, a balance of robin the serious dark one, to robin the gentle and caring one and dick Grayson the normal human.

"I wanted to know more"

This had made her seek him out, made her want to get to know him better; but time never presented itself to her, she grew angry and frustrated, she wanted more of what had been experience. It started to grow, her interest in him increased and she was caught.

"I began to touch his mind and I like it"

She enjoyed the sensation of being within him, late at night she would sneak to his room and enter his mind to see and rejoiced within him; to experience things trough him and to enjoy being near him, with out knowing it she began to desire him.

"I didn't think it would affect him but it worked both ways"

Robin had become over protective of her, when beast boy had changed into the creature and they had thought him to be behind her kidnapping, robin was driven to fight him and to protect her, to be her champion.

"He felt over protective of me as I of him yet I had more control or so I thought"

The next time she visited him she began to meddle in his mind, the once observer would involve herself and change her appearance to some one he could relate to. He never knew that she was in his dreams interacting with him.

"I disguised myself in his dreams ...he thought he was talking to batgirl or one of you guys when in truth I was disguising myself I liked the attention the ...talking "

The girl enjoyed posing as star fire the most, the boy is attraction for the girl was clearly noticed; yet as she probed deeper within his mind she found that he only saw star fire as some one he liked but did not love, and this made her glad his heart was not taken; he had not found love.

"...I was happy he didn't love star fire ...but I wanted to know why"

She probed deeper and found that he was attracted to her as well, but found her to be out of reach, the girl left not knowing what to do with that realization, after that night she never returned to his room and never interacted with his mind.

"I meditated and submerged all of what I felt and in doing so I awoke a side of me I had long buried deep within myself"

They knew that at a certain age, the girl was to become a woman and as such, her emotions would come into play, so they helped her bind the most dangerous ones love, hate, anger, lust.

"When anger broke free .it weakened my other barriers when terra betrayed us hate was release ...when I entered robin love was stired"

"And when you ignored your feelings for robin lust emerged"

Cyborg shock his head, having emotions was one thing but having them locked away and having to control them was way beyond easy, he knew that much from the simple crush he had on jinx; he had learned how hard it was to bottle things up.

"What about fear? Didn't she break lose?"

"Fear is free to roam free only the four dangerous ones were blinded and submerged by the elder azar"

beast boy looked away and took a deep breath, he felt hurt; he thought that he and raven had been connecting at some level, now he finds that she had the hot for robin all along and thanks to that robin was in a coma this was to much even for him.

"This lust must be stopped, I will not allow her to keep robin even if he does not feel for me love he is still my friend!"

Star fire looked at raven and the girl looks away, she could see the look in star fire is eyes; she was hurt but concern over shadow her hurt, raven knew that she was the cause of this hurt and guilt washed over her once more.

"Lust has him bind to her he has become hers"

"She is you raven if she mates with him she will need to unite all of your others to be able to suppress you the dominant and real raven"

"No this is not an identity crisis she needs balance but when balance is achieved her desire will become mine because like you said she is me"

"Technically she is your desire"

"Yes"

"Cyborg you can be thinking what I think you're thinking"

"Sorry bb it's the only way"

Beast boy looked away, he did not want to accept it, he wanted this to be over; star fire walked towards the silent raven and place a hand on her shoulder.

"If you truly mate with him will the desire banish?"

"Star this is"

"Will it?"

"Yes"

"Then there is no other way to do this is there"

The four nodded and raven picked her mirror from the counter beside her desk, she took a deep breath and looked at all of them, they all nodded and she smiled sadly.

"Azrath metrion zinthos"

With three words, two lives would forever be changed.

To be concluded


	4. Chapter 4

**EMOTIONS PART I**

**STRENGHT **

**CHAPTER 4**

** punch **

**The bagging of fist woke her and she did not know were she was**

** punch **

**The hits were loud and echoed around her she tried focused**

** punch **

**This time it sounded different fist were hitting something hard**

** punch **

**They were continuous, following a rhythm one after another; slowly she opened her eyes and her vision blurred. **

** punch **

**The blur began to clear and she saw she was within a dark sphere, her head hurt and her eyes were sensitive to light a far of voice called out to her. **

** punch **

** Raven...come on please **

** punch **

**It pleaded with her, why would it plead with her? Even tough it sounded familiar she did not know why it would plead with her, and then something caught her eye. **

** punch **

**A crimson lining was falling down from the sphere shape dome she was in. The way it was glimmering it told her it was blood, focusing she saw a figure standing there behind the blood. **

** punch **

** Please please **

** punch **

**The voiced it sounded so worried and sad, she wanted to know why, clearing her vision she focused and saw a teen probably the same age as her punching the dome she was in, her breath caught in her throat his fist they were bleeding. **

**"S-stop ..."**

**She tried to call out to him but all it came out was a faint whisper, she tried to move and found she couldn't, the figure it was hurt his knuckles were open, bleeding and he didn't seem to be wanting to stop. **

**Her mind tried to figure it out why would he do this? As the punches continued she heard a bone chilling noise and knew he had broken his hand, yet he continued to punch the dome.**

** I will not lose you **

**The voice belonged to him, she witnessed as the dome began to crack and light began to sip trough the cracks, the punches continued to fall on the glassy surface and she felt tears fall from her eyes such pain he endure why would he? **

**Then as the dome crashed around her, she saw him in his costume standing before her and her memories flooded back to her, she knew who he was and she cried as she spoke his name. **

**"Robin ..."**

**It started when she meet him and became friends, they formed a team called the teen titans she was one of the members; third in command next to cyborg her name was raven and he was robin, ironically she didn't know that they would one day share flight within the wings of there emotions. **

**"We meet and befriended one another"**

**She spoke and turned at her surroundings, darkness overwhelmed her but she was not afraid, she knew some one was there with her and she smiled when the figure stepped beside her. **

**"We became close"**

**"No word were spoken between us yet we formed a bond"**

**"We knew each other and respected each other"**

**"Trusted and care for one another"**

**"Until we felt there was something more"**

**"And we pulled away from one another"**

**"You went to her and I detached myself from the world"**

**"We thought it was fine that we could deal with it"**

**"I could not"**

**"Nor could I"**

**The two figures gazed at one another and held each other as every thing came back to her and she smiled. **

**FLASH BACK ()()**

**They had entered her mind using her mirror, they had thought they would be prepared for what they saw they were wrong, raven closed her eyes in pain at the sight before her, cyborg clenched his fist when he saw the sight beast boy looked away and star fire cried. **

**There before them were her emotions blinded in bondage; sharp cables dug into there skin and ripped there outfits, hanging from walls, chained to the ground or being hanged on tall tress, there arms high up in the air and there bodied dangling. **

**"H-how could she do this"**

**"She has absorbed hate and anger"**

**Beast boy looked at timid and rushed towards her, she smiled sadly and shock as the cable dug deep into her body, she was tied to a column hanging about ten feet from the ground. **

**"Ill gets you down!"**

**"n-no ...please j-just save him"**

**The titans shared an equally concerned look and timid looked at the direction she wanted them to go to, they nodded even if beast boy wanted to let her down he knew by doing so lust would be aware of there arrival. **

**"R-raven?"**

**"Yes timid?"**

**"I ...im sorry I couldn't h-help the others"**

**"Rest now I will handle her"**

**Timid nodded and raven walked along side the others, her fist clenched beside her the other looked at the cave before them and felt a shiver ran down there spine, walking inside the noticed a figure walking towards them. **

**"Defeat me and I will allow you to pass"**

**The other look at each other and then back at the figure of robin is alter ego red-x stood before them his eyes glowed red and they rushed towards him. **

**"why are you here?"**

**Raven rushed towards him and threw a side kick, he managed to block it but before he could counter a star bold send him to the ground; only for him to roll on the ground and stand he threw a side punch and connected with beast boy. **

**"You're not the only one with issues raven"**

**Red x smiled and rushed towards her, raven flew upwards and red x was now standing face to face with cyborg's ion cannon, he had been behind raven cyborg smiled fired but x banished and re appeared behind him. **

**"Nice trick she cloaked you enough for me not to see you"**

**"Yeah well let jus aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh"**

**Red x smiled as he place a hand on his back, red electricity rushed trough all of cyborg is body sending him to the ground, x saw star and jump away from cyborg as he was about to land a hand grabbed him from the back. **

**"Wha..."**

**His voice faded and raven threw him to the floor, walking towards the others she noticed they were glancing at her; she just ignored them and continued to walk inside the cave.**

**"What was that?"**

**"He is merely and illusion I simply destroyed it"**

**"Ok we should..."**

**Beast boy is words caught in his voice when he saw lust sitting on her throne, her outfit was much more revealing than that of raven, instead of a spandex leotard, she was wearing a ripped suit that covered only the essentials. **

**"You made it, good"**

**"Enough lust were is he?"**

**"Robin do come out and say hello"**

**The titans gasped when they saw him kneel beside her and bowed his head, she smiled and pulled his hair making his head jerk backwards, she smirked and leaned towards him capturing his lips within her own. **

**"Stop this now"**

**"Your angry raven temper temper"**

**"You want temper miss hot ill show you temper titans go!"**

**Cyborg rushed towards her and the other titans followed, star was about to shoot a star bold but then robin rose and threw dark shaped spheres towards them, the smoke screen was enough to distracted them.**

**"robin what!" **

**But he didn't answer them he walked towards them and his outfit changed from his red and green to a dark and red one, his masked changed, his hair grew longer lust walked beside him and held on to his arm. **

**"Nightmare robin is mine titans"**

**"Stop it ..."**

**"What's the matter raven angry?"**

**"Lust I will never forgive you for this I will bury you deep within my mind and there you will never reawaken"**

**"Enough of this nightmare robin dispose of them"**

**He walked towards them and they took a step backwards, as he pulled his bow staff, it changed into a zilches. **

**"Robin don't do this man fight her!"**

**Cyborg is plead feel on deaf ears, and robin slashed at him the metallic titan managed to dodge and counter with a blast robin staggered backwards and was hit with a star bolt from behind he turned around. **

**"We do not wish to hurt you"**

**He did not stop he threw a punch towards star fire and then a slash she threw him to the ground he staggered to stand. **

**"Please don't do this robin we don't want to hurt you"**

**He did not listened in trembling legs he stood and looked towards him, his outfit was torn and burned he was hit full force from all of there attacks yet he did not waver and he rushed towards them. **

**"Please!"**

**Star fire pleaded but he continued to attack his right kick sent beast boy to the ground, cyborg punched robin on the face the teen staggered back; but counter with a punch of his own, daze cyborg took a step back as robin was about to slash at him a bolt of green hit im in his arm. **

**Broken his arm was disabled but the figure didn't stop, nightmare robin wouldn't stop, no matter how battered and bruised his body was; each time he was sent to the ground he stood up and fought once more, as the titans battles lust smiled and saw the fifth member didn't join in the fight, raven just stared. **

**She sensed something in the girl, lust had never sensed this and yet there was something coming alive within the girl, but she did not care she was powerless she could not fight robin, she couldn't fight yet raven walked towards the fight. **

**Cyborg, beast boy and star fire all were panting and tired, they didn't want to harm him any more, yet as he was about to approached and attack once more raven walked passed them and walked towards robin standing in front of him. **

**"I'm sorry"**

**One move one hesitation and she stabbed him, robin is eyes widened, raven closed her eyes, and looked away, falling to his knees, he heard a sob before his face hit the ground. **

**The titans did not move and lust cried in sorrow, she turned towards the girl who is gaze burned into her, they both hated one another and as lust glared at the titans raven stood before lust. **

**"You kill my beloved"**

**"I killed my love"**

**"By doing so"**

**"I have killed myself as well"**

**"No"**

**Lust walked towards her, her hand created and energy blade and embedded raven in it, lust pulled away and the blade left raven is torso were it had pierced her. **

**"You die with him I will live on"**

**Raven fell to her knees and then her body slumped down to the ground, her face was on the dirt slowly she crawled towards his fallen figure she reached him and smiled sadly. **

**"I'm sorry"**

**She noticed his eyes were open he was watching her with surprise, he was shedding tears of how own now, tenderly she reached and stoke his face with her hand, he lock eyes with her and trembled with sorrow. **

**"No"**

**He whispered and reached for her, but his hand was blocked, a dark energy had engulfed the girl that had stabbed him, he looked towards his mistress and saw the smile on her face. **

**"She will die alone she will never know the love you held for her"**

**But lust didn't not count on him struggling to stand, she did not count on him being able to stand; and staggered towards the force field, un able to stop him and un able to move lust glared at him. **

**"She is lost to you! You will never have her!"**

**But the figure didn't listened, he looked at the dark dome and began to punch the surface, each blow to the dark energy made his body tremble with pain, his side bleed, but he didn't stop he loved raven he remember now. **

**"Stop it!"**

**Finally being able to move lust reached for him, but he pushed her away and continued to pummel against the dark energy, calling her name asking to whom ever would listened to help him to aid him to not lose her. **

**"She doesn't love you"**

**Lust is ramblings did not distracted him and he continue on his task, he would not stop, not until the barrier broke and lust walked away from him, walking towards her throne, she sits and watches the events un fold. **

**END FLASH BACK ()()**

**Raven opened her eyes and smiled, she sat up and looked at the figure in her arms, closing her eyes she began to tremble and sob, he had done this for her, his body battered and bruised, hurt and dying he had saved her and she hugged his body to her own. **

**"I will always be with you"**

**She spoke. **

**To be concluded **


	5. Chapter 5

**EMOTIONS PART II**

**LOVE **

**FINAL CHAPTER**

**She cried, shed tears and sobbed she had never felt loss or sorrow or pain but now she did, she had lost all that she cared for and she didn't mind if she lost to the real raven. She was done she had been finished the moment he chose the other. **

**"Lust"**

**Raven spoke and lust turned towards her, her tears filled eyes made raven is heart filled with hate, but she closed her eyes and signaled lust to come close lust nodded and walked towards her . **

**"We lost him"**

**Raven words made lust sobbed harder she took one of his hand in her own and looked away from the accusing eyes of the rest of the titans, who now stood behind raven. **

**"It was our fault"**

**"We did not share ..."**

**"They buried you so deep within myself I lost you"**

**"I was alone and cold"**

**"You wanted to be cared for and feel the warmth"**

**"That he brought to us"**

**Raven closed her eyes and swallowed the lump on her throat, tears were falling freely now and she placed a hand on lust is shoulder, but lust pulled away, and walked away from them. **

**"Hate and anger are with me they are not sad by this"**

**"They enjoy this"**

**"They want to hurt you and him and your friends"**

**"You can stop them join with me again and we can still save him"**

**Lusts shock her head and raven placed robin is body gently on the ground, she walked towards lust and held her gaze with her own.**

**"There is a way"**

**Raven knew as much and as she looked into lust is eyes she knew. Walking towards robin, she placed a hand on his chest, a soft pink light emerged from his body, raven and the others moved away as a new figure appeared. **

**"Raven?"**

**Beast boy looked at raven,she smiled sadly and walked towards the new figure; she turned towards the others and smiled, whispering the name of the new figure. **

**"Love"**

**Lust moved away from them but raven stopped her, as loved looked down at the figure she began to cry, the cave banished and they were now in a high mountain looking at the sky they noticed different color light begging to float towards them. **

**"Emotions feelings desires and doubts"**

**Raven spoke and walked toward love, she was now holding robin in her arms, lust sat away from them as all a multi color of raven began to materialize the titans understood. **

**Timid, courage, wisdom, honor, compassion, friendship, modesty, happiness, joy, sadness, sorrow and many more began to materialize they were each suffering but happiness faded away and joy merged with sorrow. **

**Each emotion each figure banished until raven stood alone yet love and lust stood beside her, love looked towards lust and smiled sadly. **

**"We will not let hate or anger win"**

**"We won't forget you"**

**Lust smiled and faded, love turned around and saw there was another, sorrow was with robin. **

**"Sorrow is time to go"**

**"I know"**

**Both banished and raven stood with her friends, slowly her mind turned to its dark and normal self yet rain fell from the sky, the others looked at the figure on the ground as it began to banish star fire walked towards raven. **

**"What now?"**

**"We go home"**

**"And robin"**

**"His mind is weak...I don't"**

**Cyborg placed a hand on star fire is shoulder and the alien girl knew what it meant, the body needed a mind to live and now that robin is mind was gone his body had little chance of surviving, so the four figures walked into the portal and into the real world.**

**Robin is body now dormant was placed in stasis, cyborg did not want to give up, there had to be a way science would aid him, his body was alive thanks to machines so that had to mean something.**

**As night came, the titans headed to there own rooms, the mood was still that of sadness and loss, star fire found sleep to be a peaceful but barren one no dreams came to her or for the others. **

**As raven meditated she tried to seek out something that would aid her but nothing came, slowly she wrapped her arms around herself and laid on her bed, she closed her eyes and smiled when she saw him. **

**"It's a dream"**

**"Yes"**

**"I wish you were here"**

**"I am"**

**"Robin ...I don't know I if I can"**

**"You can raven just allow your emotions to aid you"**

**"And if my father should awaken?"**

**"I will always be here with you raven"**

**"Robin ...please"**

**"I will come back if you want me to"**

**Raven turned towards him but found he was gone, waking up she found his costume on her bed with her she looked down upon it and smiled. **

**"...I will bring you back"**

**She smiled, robin is words echoed in her mind **

**"I will come back if you want me to"**

**There was her answer the clue was there, it had all been laid out for her she only needed to connect the dots or more precisely search out and seek the aid of her emotions. Walking towards her dresser, she smiles at the sight of the mirror before her that is the gateway to her mind and the only way to bring him back.**

**"I will find you, I will have you back"**

**One last smiled one last glance around her room and her lips move invoking a silent chant long used by her people.**

**"Azarath metrion zinthos"**

**In a surge of energy she banished and enters her mind, she can see the barren wasteland is now filled with foliage and light, she smiles and soon the others surround her. They will find him not matter how much time it takes, they know he is here his presence can now be felt and seen, he has taken refuge in her mind, now all that needs to be done is to find him. And she will find him.**

**"Ok every one lets go find robin"**

**End…**


End file.
